The present invention relates to a portable, hand-guided working tool, especially a motor chain saw, comprising a drive motor which is arranged in a motor housing and which drives a working tool. The working tool is positioned at the front side of the motor housing and extends in the direction of the longitudinal center axis of the motor housing. A rear grip is positioned at the rear side of the motor housing and is connected thereto by vibration damping elements. It extends substantially to the rear in the direction of the longitudinal center axis.
In a working tool of the aforementioned kind, for example, a motor chainsaw according to German Patent Application 44 07 432, the rear grip is connected by vibration damping elements at the motor housing in order to provide for a vibration decoupling of the grip from the motor housing. When such dampening devices are soft, an excellent damping can be obtained. However, guiding of the motor chainsaw is also soft. In order to achieve a good guiding behavior, it is thus necessary to use relatively hard damping elements which, in turn, produce only a minimal damping action.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a motor chainsaw of the aforementioned kind such that, while providing a good damping action at least under load conditions, a good guiding behavior can be achieved.